La FORZA ti sta chiamando lasciala entrare
by LadyVaderFrancy
Summary: Uno One Shot che descrive i pensieri di Kylo Ren in una delle scene del film Il risveglio della Forza
_**Angolino dello scribacchino**_

So che tutto il mondo Starwarsiano è in fermento dopo l'uscita "Del risveglio della Forza". Alcuni sono pro, alcuni contro.  
Devo essere onesta, a me è piaciuto, e ho già scelto il mio preferito. Mi è bastata una sola occhiata, come al solito, e dopo soli 5 minuti di film avevo già scelto chi avrebbe occupato finalmente il terzo posto sul podio dei miei preferiti, quindi ragazzi e ragazze preparatevi… questo penso sarà solo il primo di alcuni One Shot che scriverò a tema.  
I discorsi diretti sono presi dal film, con delle mie aggiunte e la parte che segue è di mia invenzione, ora vi lascio.  
Buona lettura  
Lady V

Un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia Beta Miss Gold_394

Ps è la mia prima FF quì su ... per cortesia recensite.

 **La forza ti sta chiamando… lasciala entrare**

Kylo Ren era al cospetto del suo Signore in attesa di Hux. Poteva percepire chiaramente la grande impazienza e l'insoddisfazione del Leader Snoke, nonostante fossero ai lati opposti della galassia.

Avvertì la presenza del generale ancor prima di udire la cadenza rigida e greve dei sui passi. Kylo detestava l'uomo fulvo, aveva un atteggiamento irritante e presuntuoso, a suo avviso non era altro che uno spocchioso burocrate che non possedeva né l'intelligenza né la volontà di comprendere l'immenso potere di cui lui e il suo padrone erano dotati.

Non appena il militare prese posto a fianco del giovane Sith, l'ologramma iniziò a parlare, palesando apertamente il suo malcontento. "Il droide verrà presto consegnato alla resistenza guidandoli all'ultimo Jedi. Se Skywalker tornasse, allora i Jedi… risorgerebbero." Affermò Snoke, rimuginando su ciò che questo spiacevole imprevisto poteva significare, ovvero un grande ostacolo per i suoi piani di conquista e dominio.

"Leader supremo mi assumo la piena responsabilità…"

" **GENERALE!"** tuonò il Signore Oscuro alzandosi in piedi, mettendo così a tacere il rosso. "La strategia ora deve cambiare!". Nonostante Snoke avesse usato un tono decisamente più moderato era lampante a tutti i presenti che il suo era un ordine che non ammetteva repliche.

Il militare, sperando di impressionare l'Oscuro, esordì dicendo "L' arma è pronta, ritengo sia arrivato il momento di usarla..." e poi proseguì il suo discorso esponendo i suoi propositi, assolutamente convinto che il terrore tecnologico da lui costruito avrebbe risolto tutti i loro problemi; spazzando via il rimasuglio di una Repubblica morente, fermando la ribellione e gli Jedi in maniera definitiva.  
Purtroppo per lui, sia il Leader Snoke che Kylo Ren, non condividevano la sua ottimistica visione dato che entrambi i Sith erano consapevoli che l'arma non era sufficiente a garantire loro la vittoria, almeno fino a quando anche l'ultimo degli Jedi non fosse stato annientato. Così l'Oscuro, conscio del fatto che Hux non avrebbe compreso a pieno l'importanza del resto della loro discussione, lo allontanò. "Va, sovrintendi ai preparativi".

"Si, Leader Supremo" rispose il rosso meccanicamente e poi lanciò un occhiata di puro disprezzo al giovane Kylo allontanandosi infine.

Per alcuni istanti regnò un silenzio spettrale finché Snoke, usando un tono alquanto insidioso, domandò al ragazzo di fronte a lui "C'è stato un risveglio, lo hai percepito?"

"SI" disse semplicemente il giovane Sith che fino a quel momento era rimasto in assoluto silenzio.

"E c'è di più… Il droide che cerchiamo è a bordo del Millennium Falcon, nelle mani di tuo padre… Han Solo" aggiunse l'Oscuro mettendo particolare enfasi sull' ultima frase e pronunciando il nome dell'uomo come se fosse veleno.

"Lui per me non è niente" disse Kylo con la sua voce metallica e che non lasciava trapelare la benchè minima emozione.

"Perfino tu, maestro dei cavalieri di Ren, **MAI** hai affrontato una tale prova"

"Per grazia del tuo addestramento io non verrò sedotto" affermò il Sith con fierezza, volendo ribadire forse più a sè stesso piuttosto che al suo Signore, che la sua fede nel lato Oscuro era forte e salda.

Ma Snoke avvertiva la paura dell'ombra del fallimento nel suo apprendista e quasi sfidandolo a sostenere e a dimostrare il contrario, terminò la sua conversazione dicendo semplicemente "Lo vedremo… lo vedremo" e poi l'ologramma scemò lentamente, lasciando il Sith nell'oscurità.

Dopo essere uscito dalla sala delle comunicazioni, Kylo Ren si diresse nei suoi alloggi. Era rimasto profondamente turbato dalle ultime parole del Leader Supremo. Sapeva che l'Oscuro aveva intuito le paure celate nel profondo del suo cuore. Così una volta entrato nella cabina, prese posto di fronte ai resti di quello che era stato uno dei più grandi Signori dei Sith di tutti i tempi: **Darth Vader.**

Aveva la testa china in segno di vergogna e quasi sussurrando con un intonazione piena di angoscia disse "Perdonami. Lo sento di nuovo... Il richiamo della Luce." Era da parecchio tempo ormai che avvertiva quella sgradevole sensazione, era come un sussurro, qualcosa di remoto, una luce in lontananza che si ostinava a tormentarlo. Era la **FORZA** che lo chiamava ancora e ancora, riportandolo contro la sua volontà a rimembrare sulle sue origini.

"Il leader supremo lo percepisce." Aggiunse come se raccontasse ad un amico i suoi timori più reconditi. Subito dopo seguì una richiesta urgente, quasi una preghiera; aveva bisogno di un sostegno per perseguire i suoi scopi Oscuri, seguita infine da una promessa, compiuta nel preciso istante in cui aveva compreso di essere diverso da tutti loro, rinnegando la sua discendenza, giurando di diventare come suo nonno, l'unico legame di parentela che ormai riconosceva e approvava. "Mostrami di nuovo il potere dell'Oscurità e non permetterò che niente ci ostacoli. Mostramelo… nonno, e io finirò ciò che tu hai iniziato."

Rimase così in silenzio a fissare i miseri resti del Sith, attraverso quel casco che faceva da filtro e che celava il suo volto, sperando di non percepire più quel richiamo, perché doveva e voleva tenere lontana la luce ad ogni costo.

Dopo aver rinnovato le sue promesse e i suoi propositi a sè stesso e a suo nonno, Kylo si alzò in piedi per uscire a cercare il traditore e la ragazza che lo aveva aiutato a fuggire da Jakku, ma lo sentì di nuovo, era il richiamo del lato della luce. Ai suoi occhi appariva come il flebile bagliore di una candela, potenzialmente pericoloso se alimentato, ma del tutto innocuo se tenuto sotto ogni volta che lo avvertiva, era capace di farlo vacillare, di scuoterlo e turbarlo profondamente.

 _Perché continuo a subire queste sensazioni?_ In fondo era passato molto tempo dal momento in cui aveva fatto la sua scelta. All'inizio non era stato facile abbandonare la sua famiglia, il suo pianeta e il suo futuro. Un futuro che altri avevano prestabilito, negandogli la possibilità di vivere un'esistenza che potesse definire sua, una vita che lo stava soffocando dal giorno in cui era venuto al mondo.

Poi finalmente aveva trovato la sua strada, si era unito a Snoke, aveva scelto il lato Oscuro come suo nonno prima di lui. Da quel momento in poi era divenuto Kylo Ren cessando di essere Ben, il figlio della coraggiosa principessa Leila, Ben l'unico erede del più scaltro contrabbandiere di tutti i tempi nonché eroico generale della ribellione, o peggio ancora Ben il nipote dell'osannato Luke Skywalker, colui che aveva sconfitto l'impero uccidendo l'imperatore e Darth Vader, privandolo per sempre della possibilità di conoscere suo nonno.

Kylo strinse i pugni con forza, sentì la pelle dei guanti scricchiolare in quella morsa: _se solo fossi qui nonno… ora domineremmo la galassia insieme._ Il ragazzo era sicuro che la sua infanzia sarebbe stata molto diversa: non avrebbe dovuto sopportare i rimproveri di suo zio che lo criticava dicendogli che era sempre troppo arrabbiato, troppo aggressivo e caparbio nell'ostentare la sua bravura, mentre lui ripeteva a sè stesso che non vi era alcun male nel voler essere qualcosa di più. Forte, potente, erano questi i suoi obiettivi pricipali e di certo non sarebbe stato lui ad ostacolarlo.

Non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare suo padre che gli rinfacciava di continuo di avere troppo Vader in lui, come se fosse la cosa più ripugnante dell'universo, mentre lui invece lo considerava un onore e un sommo privilegio.

Non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare le preghiere di sua madre che voleva convincerlo a combattere per degli ideali che non gli appartenevano e che non aveva mai condiviso.

Per sua fortuna alla fine era riuscito a trovare da solo la sua via, esattamente come suo nonno aveva fatto prima di lui. Quel giorno aveva giurato a sè stesso che sarebbe diventato il degno erede di Darth Vader. Avrebbe aiutato Snoke a conquistare la galassia in un primo momento e poi, una volta che avesse acquisito più potere, lo avrebbe tolto di mezzo diventando egli stesso l'unico e indiscusso Signore dei Sith, occupando il posto che gli spettava di diritto come unico dominatore della galassia.

In onore di Darth Vader, il personaggio più bello che la fantasia umana abbia mai concepito.


End file.
